


The Times They Are A-Changin'

by rainbowtourmaline



Series: Zutara Week 2017 - My Favourite Things [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Wins, Multiracial Couples, Racism, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Zutara Week, Zutara Week - Modern Times, Zutara Week 2017, gay couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowtourmaline/pseuds/rainbowtourmaline
Summary: “Oh, Zuko’s looking at you.” Toph nudged Katara’s elbow. “You better stop with the tears or Sparky is gonna come over here and comfort you. Unless that’s what you want~”A big secret comes out at Korra and Asami's wedding.





	The Times They Are A-Changin'

**Author's Note:**

> Zutara Week 2017 - Prompt #5, Modern Times. 
> 
> Summary: This fanfic takes place in the Legend of Korra universe, during Korra and Asami's wedding. There's a scene where a one-shot character spouts homophobia and then another character talks about their experiences with racism, but rest assured this fanfic has a happy ending.

“Sugar Queen what is it with you and weddings? It’s like someone left the tap on in your brain!” Toph scoffed as she handed Katara yet another handkerchief. It was lucky the blind bandit had come prepared. “If you’re not careful you’ll have flood the place before the ceremony has even started!”

“Oh hush Toph, you cried at Suyin’s wedding!”

“Nope – never happened, that was just allergies.” Toph crossed her arms. “I get things stuck on my eye all the time, just because it was my daughter’s wedding day doesn’t mean my eyes were fluff proof!” 

“Sure.” Katara chuckled as she dried her eyes. She felt silly really – she never used to cry at weddings. She still remembered when she had been Sokka and Suki’s bridesmaid like it was yesterday – they had a beautiful ceremony and she could still remember all the nudging and winking Toph did while making maid of honour jokes (“Hey Zuko she's made of honour now! Do you want to get _on her_?”). In many ways it was quite emotionally taxing on the young woman Katara used to be – but she had never shed a single tear on that happy day.

So what made today different?

“Oh, Zuko’s looking at you.” Toph nudged Katara’s side. “You better stop with the tears or Sparky is gonna come over here and comfort you. Unless that’s what you want~”

Katara smacked Toph’s elbow away and scowled at her.

“Shh, there’s people listening and my kids aren’t far away-“

“Relax Madame Fussy Britches, no one’s listening to a couple of old girls like us.” Toph winked. “When you’re an old woman you’re either invisible, forgotten about or underestimated and mischaracterised like nobody’s business.”

“Still!” Katara blushed and looked around for her family in case they had heard. Thankfully many members of her family were taking part in the ceremony and Lin and Suyin had been seated separately from Katara and Toph. Katara would have to thank Asami for organising the seating the arrangements the way that she had.

Especially when she locked eyes on Zuko.

His golden pupils dilated when he realised Katara was staring back at him. The old man shyly turned to face the front of the temple, his cheeks becoming tickled pink before he dared to get another look at the water tribe beauty who caught his gaze. He offered Katara a small smile and a wave, before his daughter Izumi tapped him on the shoulder and stole his attention.

“Aww, you look so disappointed.” Toph teased.

“Hush Toph, you’re one smart comment away from me freezing your lips shut.” Katara growled.

Toph ignored Katara’s comment and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“You know it’s still not too late to become his maid of honour.” Katara sat still and she could feel her heart skip a beat at the proposition. Her mind was telling her that that was a silly idea and that while the world had become a much better place after the 100-year war, some people’s minds had still not changed about certain things. But her heart as telling her _‘Korra and Asami are scared, but they’re still getting married.’_

“And what would my kids say?” Katara asked. Toph shrugged.

“You won’t know unless you try and find out if Zuko’s still interested.”

Toph and Katara’s heart-to-heart was cut off by the sound of a wedding march getting the ceremony off to a grand start. Mako and Bolin were each holding one of Asami’s arms as they guided the blushing bride down the aisle – as the orphans had volunteered to take Hiroshi Sato’s place as father of the bride. They were quickly followed by Korra and her parents – who each left a kiss on Korra’s forehead before they gave her away to Asami.  

When Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck and gave her a quick cuddle before the ceremony started – that’s when Katara started turning on the water works again. Not many people knew this, but Korra was like a granddaughter to Katara and that was why it had been so important for the old waterbending master to be with Korra while she recovered from the traumatic aftermath of her fight with the Red Lotus. Seeing her happy, safe and most importantly _free_ to be herself with the person she loved after all the terrible things that happened to her made it impossible for Katara to contain her happiness and she realised ‘that’s why I’m crying.’

That’s also why she wanted to punch the airbender who just had to say the next buzz killing sentence:

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

‘Oh no.’ Katara could feel the dread in the pit of her stomach.

 “I have a reason.” An older man, not quite old enough to be a grandmother like Katara was but old enough for his appearance to scream ‘I’m a dinosaur’ whenever something stupid came from his mouth, rose from his seat in the back row. “It’s not a popular one but as Asami’s last living relative I do believe I’m entitled to my opinion.”

“Hmm, I can guess what his unpopular opinion is.” Toph rolled her eyes while various members of the wedding party groaned, slapped their foreheads or whispered: ‘oh no!’

“While Republic City has voted to allow… same-sex marriage ceremonies to be held in our fair city, I still believe that it goes against all our traditions and that it’s unfair to let an unnatural union like this to go ahead.” The man said as he stroked his beard. “Asami sweetie, I don’t think it’s too late for you to change your mind and wait and see if there is a man you would prefer to marry.”

“She’s just about to get married!” Bolin and Ex-Prince Wu both had to hold Mako back from beating this guy into the ground. “I think her mind has been made up!”

The crowd was beginning to mumble ‘who invited him’ before the man waved away their disdain like the upper-class purebred he was.

“I’m just letting my cousin know that she has options. She’s a pretty, wealthy young woman who could have any man she wants.” The very distant Sato relative quirked an eyebrow at Korra. “And while I do see that she would have many social advantages by being the Avatar’s wife… What if she decides she wants to have children?”

When Asami started to tear up and Korra was ready to rip her wedding outfit off to start a fight with this idiot, Katara had heard enough.

“I haven’t seen or heard so much stinking dragon excrement since I helped take care of Druk when he got sick.” Katara shouted loud enough for the entire temple to hear. Distantly she could feel a pair of airbending monks high five at her comment. “And Druk can produce a lot of excrement.”

The Sato cousin directed a stuck-up sneer in Katara’s direction and made the mistake of asking her the following question: “And who might you be?”

Katara made her way past the other wedding guests, stormed down the aisle and got so close to the Sato cousin that she could see his nose hairs.

“My name is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and I saved the world when I was 14-years-old!” Katara shouted. “And I’m not quite done saving it yet!”

She could hear the wedding party hoot, holler and cheer behind her – but she really wasn’t done.

“Are you against mixed-race marriages?” Katara asked the Sato cousin.

The Sato cousin looked like she asked if she was a hippopotamus rhino.

“You may not believe me because you’ve already assumed I’m a bigot for having different beliefs than you, but no – of course I’m not!” The Sato cousin huffed. “My father, a firebender, married an Earth Kingdom woman and they couldn’t have been happier!”

“Well when I was a little girl, there were people exactly like you who argued that people of different nations shouldn’t be allowed to marry! Let alone date!” Katara said. “They made up a lot of reasons to justify their beliefs too: Firebenders shouldn’t marry anyone else because their kids will be dumb, firebenders shouldn’t marry anyone else because they won’t be able to have kids, firebenders shouldn’t marry anyone else because their non-fire nation partner will probably end up being violent and abusive!”

The Sato cousin and everyone else in the room had suddenly gone very quiet, especially Mako, Bolin and Asami.

“I didn’t believe all that crap for one second, but you know what was scary? Other people did and they thought it made it okay to treat mixed families like crud.” Katara took a deep breath, holding back the tears she wanted to shed to drop a big reveal on the entire wedding party. She had never felt so naked and so vulnerable in front of her entire family and friends, but she had to let people know the truth. “I was deeply, deeply in love with a firebender back then – but I knew if I told him how I actually felt, it would make creating a loving, fair new world even harder than it already was.”

Katara didn’t see Zuko slowly rise from his seat, so she kept on bearing her soul to the wedding party and freeing a part of herself that she had kept hidden for a very long time.

“He was one of my best friends but I knew if I told him how I felt, I would make his life a lot harder than it had to be.” Katara said. “I married someone else and I love my children more than anything in the world, but I wish I hadn’t made the choices I made just because I was afraid.”

“Katara…” Korra marched down the aisle to be with her teacher and wrapped an arm around the old woman when she started crying again.

“That’s why I wish I had HALF the courage Korra and Asami have.” Katara squeezed Korra’s hand and smiled at her before turning her attention back to the Sato cousin. “And that’s why I wish I didn’t listen to people like you when I was their age!”

Members of the audience were visibly touched by Katara’s confession. People were clapping, cheering, and others were expressing how touched they were with tears. From the corner of Katara eye she could even see Bolin and Mako giving Asami a handkerchief to save her makeup and Iroh Junior proudly smirking at someone, but Katara didn’t dare look at Zuko’s reaction as she didn’t know how he’d feel about her keeping a secret this big – but she wouldn’t have to.

“Oh please! The old comparing racism to homophobia trick! Haha!” The Sato cousin waved a dismissive hand in Katara’s direction and scoffed at her. “That is a completely different issue! We’re talking about protecting old traditions! The natural order! Not a 100-year-old war that has been over and done with. With all due respect lady Katara, you need stop living in the past.”

“Actually, I think you are the one who is living in the past.” Out of thin air Zuko stood beside Katara and took her wrinkly old hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze, before he dared to look into her eyes again. “Katara, would you like to take out the trash again for old time’s sake?”

Katara had to stop herself from crying happy tears again.

“It would be my pleasure.” Katara looked at Korra. “As long as the brides are okay with it.”

“Oh, I am definitely okay with it Sifu.” Korra said.

“As far as I’m concerned, I have no cousin Hitoshi.” Asami coldly disowned him in front of the entire temple. “Do with him what you will.”

“Asami you can’t be serious!” Hitoshi said. “You’re not seriously going to sick these old geezers on me! I’m the only relative you have left!”

“You’re wrong.” Asami said. “My entire family is right here under this temple and you’re no longer welcome in it.”

“Well, you heard the young lady sonny.” Katara said, cracking her knuckles. “Time to take out the trash!”

The wedding party cheered, but none had cheered louder than Toph when she screamed at the top of her voice “GET IT KATARA!”

* * *

 

Hitoshi was 100% prepared to fight Zuko and Katara but five minutes into their battle, he realised that there was no way he was going to beat two of the most skilled fighters in the world. He fled for his life and never looked back.

“Yeah, keep running ya punk!” Katara called after him.

“Don’t underestimate golden oldies!” Zuko added before he and Katara went back to the ceremony, laughing their heads off. “Did you see his face when you water sliced that vase in two?”     

Thanks to Zuko and Katara, Korra and Asami could get married in peace and have a great reception with their friends and family. Though Zuko reluctantly left Katara to go join his daughter and grandson during the ceremony, Katara was glad to give her beating heart a break. She was about to join her kids for a well-deserved dinner, when Asami crossed her path.

“Change of plans Katara – Mako’s date didn’t show up so we have had to change the seating arrangements a little.” Asami winked. “There’s your seat over there with Lord Zuko.”

Suddenly the realisation that she had confessed that she loved him front of all the people they knew hit Katara like a ton of bricks and she wanted to do nothing more than follow her late husband’s example and fly the heck out of there.  Where did she put Appa’s whistle?

“Are you sure there’s not a seat at the kid’s table?”

“Katara.” Asami bent down to her height and hugged her. “Go be brave.”

Katara reluctantly returned the hug.

“You know if you married a man I wouldn’t have been put in this situation.” Asami burst out laughing and escorted Katara to her seat, while Katara noted that Mako was sitting where she would have been placed next to a smitten looking Prince Wu (Ex-prince if she remembered correctly). Katara frowned at the fact she had been lied to and avoided looking directly into Zuko’s gaze as she took her seat and reached for the wine. Asami informed them both that squid-salmon would be served for dinner and that if they wanted a dance with either of the brides, everyone would be on the dance floor in an hour.

Katara grumbled ‘traitor’ as Asami left and glugged down her first glass of wine for the evening. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when she saw Zuko grab the bottle and pour her another glass like those lovely escort ladies did whenever she dined at The Golden Dragon.

“So…” he began nervously as the red liquid pooled into her glass, as silky smooth as Zuko’s voice. “That firebender you were talking about. He wouldn’t perhaps be me, would he?”

Katara snorted.

“What do you think Zuko?” 

“I don’t know…" Zuko said as he reached for her hand and linked their fingers together. "It’s been a long time since you and I have been alone together.”

When Zuko said that, Katara realised that perhaps by keeping her feelings to herself, that she wasn’t the only one who had been hurting. That perhaps things wouldn’t have been so bad if she had just been honest with him and told him how she felt when she realised that he almost died for her when Azula shot lightening through his chest. That maybe, just maybe, he had been having the same doubts and worries about their relationship too.

That was when Katara realised that she never, ever wanted to hurt Zuko like that again. 

“Then I guess that means you and I are going to be making up for a lot of lost time together.”

Zuko looked absolutely delighted to hear that, so much so that their candle whose flame had recently gone out, now shone brightly. 

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" an old drunk lady cat called. "Get it Katara!" 

"Shut up Toph." Katara chided the old coot. "And give me some of that wine." 

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes: 
> 
> -I'm a mixed race person and wanted to explore two key themes: 
> 
> 1\. How anti-miscegenation laws or miscegenation laws or attitudes would have affected Zuko and Katara's romantic relationship, or lack of one. In our history, these laws would prevent mixed race marriages or mixed relationships being allowed in several countries. I know Fire Nation folk were allowed to marry Earth Kingdom folk in ATLA, but given how that series explores race and racism I can't help but think it would have had some impact on Zuko and Katara's relationship. 
> 
> 2\. The idea that being mixed-race doesn't automatically make you a more tolerant person and that we all have a duty to question and unpack our biases. While there are people from a group or category who champion justice and equality (Tenzin, Bumi and Kya), there are those who still need to grow (Hitoshi I'm rooting for you). 
> 
> -I tried to include the least amount of detail about the actual wedding ceremony, because I didn't have time to research Asian wedding practices. I will be writing more ATLA fanfiction in the future and will do the research when I have the time, but if you see anything that is incorrect or know some great sources, please don't hesitate to correct me or get in contact with me so I can make any changes. 
> 
> \- I couldn't help adding that quip from Toph about people assuming stuff about old or older women because as much as Korrasami being canon is awesome (although in my opinion the franchise is homophobic towards gay male men and relationships and needs to work on this - but that's a rant for another time), LOK in general treats women terribly - particularly older women. You can't have a franchise with old dudes doing some badass tricks at the age of 112 and then tell your audience that the old women in your franchise can't do squat. /bitter rant
> 
> -Before I receive any comments about Hitoshi's treatment in this fanfiction, keep in mind that if he objected to the wedding so much he could have declined his invitation. If someone invites you to their wedding then it's extremely rude and disrespectful to use it as a platform for expressing your beliefs. So unless the couple are related or if one of them is being forced to get married against their will or is actually a mass murderer, my advice is to keep all your opinions to yourself on someone else's day to celebrate their love and commitment to one another.


End file.
